The World Where I Belong
by acupofcappuccino
Summary: Namaku Oh Sehun. Sejak lima tahun terakhir selama delapan belas tahun aku hidup, Aku merasa tidak hidup di dunia yang semestinya. Supernatural!HunHan fanfiction. review?


Tittle:** "The World Where I Belong"**

Author: cappuccino.

Main cast: Oh Sehun - Xi Luhan.

Genre: supernatural, family, angst.

Length / Rating: short story / T.

Warning! : OOC, typo, standar disclaimer berlaku! jangan lewatkan author's corner di akhir bagian cerita.

* * *

Namaku Oh Sehun.

Sejak lima tahun terakhir selama delapan belas tahun aku hidup,

Aku merasa tidak hidup di dunia yang semestinya.

* * *

**(The Childhood)**

Sehun POV.

Banyak hal yang akan berubah selama kita hidup dan berkembang. Dan kebanyakan perubahan terjadi untuk mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik.

Tapi dalam kasusku, perubahan terjadi sangat drastis dan sukar bagi otakku untuk mencerna semua yang terjadi.

o

o

o

Aku masih ingat dulu aku masih kecil, belum terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan rumah yang sulit, guru dengan tampang menyebalkan atau neraka berkedok sekolah yang harus dikunjungi hampir setiap hari. Tiap sore banyak anak-anak seusiaku yang bermain dengan ceria ditaman dekat apartemen orang tuaku.

Mereka akan berteriak heboh memanggil namaku ketika sosokku muncul ditaman, lalu mereka mulai menyeret tubuhku keseluruh penjuru taman sampai hari mulai gelap atau sampai seseorang memanggil masing-masing dari kami untuk pulang.

Ketika malam datang aku selalu menonton dvd kartun favoritku, ibuku sibuk memasak makan malam didapur. Kami menunggu ayahku pulang dari kantor dan sesudahnya makan malam bersama. Usai makan malam aku akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang 'petualangan hari ini' pada ayahku, banyak respon yang aku dapat.

Aku akan sedikit dimarahi-hanya bicara dalam nada serius dan tegas- jika kedapatan melakukan hal yang tidak baik, tertawa bersama ketika ceritaku sedikit lucu-konyol tepatnya-, memberiku nasehat yang sama setiap hari (aku penasaran kenapa tidak merasa bosan waktu itu).

Dan terakhir, ibuku akan menggiringku ke kamar mandi untuk cuci kaki dan menyikat gigiku lalu membantuku mengatur selimut, membisikan kata "selamat malam, tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah", mencium dahiku, mematikan lampu utama kamarku dan menutup pintu.

Itu ketika aku masih kecil.

Waktu berputar dan perubahan dalam skala kecil sampai sedang datang berurutan tanpa bisa kucegah.

Tidak menimbulkan efek besar dalam hidupku dan cukup membuatku senang kala itu.

o

o

o

Umurku sekitar tiga belas tahun ketika keadaan mulai jungkir-balik dan mengacaukan semuanya. Bulan Februari, tidak ingat tepatnya tanggal berapa malam itu atau apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingat sedang makan malam bersama dan orang tuaku memberikan dua kabar paling menggembirakan. (versi mereka tentunya).

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan kerja sama di Jepang". Ayahku berkata penuh semangat, "perusahaan ku berkembang lebih besar aku adalah orang sukses sekarang".

Ibu dan aku tidak paham dengan dunia bisnis yang bisa kami tangkap adalah suami dan ayah kami sukses dengan pekerjaannya. Aku ikut bahagia, tersenyum lebar mengucapkan selamat berulang kali pada ayah. Kabar kedua datang dari ibu.

"Sayang keluarga kita akan bertambah satu anggota".

Aku sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan ibu tentang tambahan anggota baru di keluarga. Apa ada orang yang akan tinggal disini dan jadi keluargaku atau bagaimana?

"Sehunna kau akan mempunyai seorang adik kecil dan menjadi seorang kakak. Bukankah itu hebat?"

Mataku melebar sempurna penuh ketertarikan.

"Kakak? Aku punya adik sekarang?"

Ibuku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ayah langsung memeluk erat ibu dan tertawa. Aku tersenyum lebar bahagia salah satu impian ku untuk mempunyai adik terwujud. Bagiku mempunyai adik artinya aku menjadi kakak dan ada seorang lagi untuk ku ajak main sepanjang waktu. Hebat'kan?

-TBC-

* * *

**Aurhor's corner:**

(-) Untuk POV fokus dulu dari Sehun.

(-) Masalah genre sebenarnya masih sedikit bingung tapi author ambil yang paling banyak nyambung sama cerita dibanding horror, misteri dll, lebih cocok ke 'supernatural'. Dan tenang, disini nggak akan ada adegan hantu muncul atau apapun yang bisa buat merinding, mual atau parno buat sendirian XD tapi jangan kecewa karena ini tetap cerita supernatural.

(-) short story = 4 atau 5 bagian/chapter, kurang dari 10.

(-) Hello~ author baru disini dan ini juga fanfic pertama yang di publish. So please be easy with me (T^T) -nangis dipelukan Sehun- dan bagian ini memang pendek, terlalu pendek malah, tapi ini baru awal. Semoga tidak terlalu membosankan, hiks. So, wait me for the next update~...


End file.
